Gotham City Alley
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: While taking a short-cut through an alley, Drew meets someone for the second time in her life. *One-shot* *A/U*


**Disclaimer.**

**I know, I know: I must be losing it now for certain! Here is the sequel to the AU One-shot I wrote last night about oh I dont know 11 o'clock? XD**

**Thanks if you read it and thought it was okay! If you havent already I would ask very nicely that you do so yeah!**

* * *

Five Years Later...

* * *

Drew was sitting in front of an old bookstore, a leather-bound book written in ancient text sitting in her lap. She was staying in Gotham for only the night: the city didn't give her a welcoming vibe. She would be leaving before anyone would see the sun.

She stood up, her sword in its sheath, covered by a thin black tarp so it would not draw unwanted attention, slung over her shoulder, her duffel bag sitting on her left hip. Now she was twenty-two, and had changed only a little over the years. Her hair had grown longer and it was loose tonight, although it was still white. She had shrunk, to her dismay, about an inch since she had last been in any large city of any sort. She was wearing thick work boots, wrong brown jeans, a gray tank top, and a thin black jacket with no hood and the collar framing her face. She had learned in hand-to-hand combat, so she would have another means of defending herself if necessary rather than just depending on her sword.

It was almost three in the morning, and snow was beginning to fall. Drew didn't mind snow all that much, but she did hate ice. Ice hid under the thin layers of snow and hurt you when you least expected it and when you really didn't need an injury.

She turned into an alley, craving an escape from this crowded, stuffy city. It was just too overwhelming for her to stay here any longer.

When someone cleared his throat behind her, she turned around, ready to put up a fight, and her eyes almost popped out of her skull to see the Red Hood watching her, head tilted, arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the filthy alley.

"Uh..." Drew had heard of him earlier that day. He had killed a few drug lords, had injured a henchmen, and had saved a civilian. He was still a killer, though, and a good one at that. Not knowing what to do, she began backing up slowly.

"Want to stop right where you are?" he asked her, sounding amused. She halted.

"I knew it was you," he said suddenly, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step closer to her. Drew narrowed her eyes in suspicion but did not step away.

"What?" she asked carefully, wondering if she should run.

"I said I knew it was you," he said, hearing the amusement in his voice. She could feel it coming off of him in waves. It made her want to roll her eyes. "Who else would have hair like yours?"

"Um..." she said with uncertainty.

"Cranky old ladies," he chuckled, "except you don't seem cranky or old."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes this time. "So... have we met before? Or is this the part where I start running, or begging for my life to be spared?"

"We've met," he said, "and killing you would be against the point of seeing you again, and my future plans to see you after this."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Oh, only someone you've met once. You know that sword is really obvious, right? Thank God you need sunlight for that."

She scowled, but said nothing.

"You know how they say nothing is impossible? Well, finding you is impossibly. Legally, you're dead. Gone. But here you are."

"That's the point," she muttered, not relaxing. She still had to keep her guard up. This was the Red Hood, after all. "What makes you think I need to be found?"

"Um... well, that's a good question, isn't it?"

"I'm nomadic."

"I figured. You know, after I met you that one time, I did all the research I could on you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were pretty."

Drew scoffed. Really? Who was this guy? She somehow held the blush that was threatening to spread like wildfire across her skin at bay. How she was doing that, she had no idea.

"And I found nothing," he said, stepping closer. This time, she stepped back. "Nothing. You know, it took a while, but I found a picture of someone who looked like you, your mother, I'm guessing. Said she disappeared along with the rest of your family."

Drew shrugged. "So?" she didn't like the thought of her family. She never brought it up. The Tibetan monks had only asked her a few times about it. There had been no need to ever think about them, knowing they were gone. She stopped herself from dwelling on the subject any further. It wouldn't do anyone any good at all.

"So, I just think you're probably the weirdest woman I've ever met... well, besides all the other weird women I've had to fight. And you know how I found you here? I hacked about sixty security camera feeds in order to actually get a positive ID, which isn't even a positive one since you technically don't exist anymore."

Drew frowned.

"But, you're by far the prettiest. Hey, did you shrink by any chance?"

Drew scowled at him, her fists ready to throw a punch, but knew better to do otherwise. She took a step closer so they were only about two feet apart.

The Red Hood chuckled. "You did. How does that happen?"

She punched his arm and stopped passed him. This was beginning to feel like a game to her, a game she wasn't in the mood to play.

He caught her arm and yanked her back so she was pressed up against him, looking up into the red helmet that gave him his name.

"You know, Drew, I'd tell you my name, but since I have to keep it a secret..."

A light bulb came on in the young woman's mind. Those words were strangely familiar...

to the one's Robin had spoken to her when she had been in New York City.

Drew's mouth dropped open as he laughed and released her. She stumbled backwards and caught herself, looking up in shock at the person she'd only met once.

"Are you...?"

She really didn't know how this could be even remotely possible as he stepped towards her, now chuckling darkly. But then she remembered, fragments coming back to her.

The second Robin. Killed by the Joker. Five years ago.

"Oh my..." she took a deep breath at the knowledge she knew possessed. "You're... _Robin_?"

"No, not anymore," he sighed. His hands began moving towards his helmet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled, watching him closely as his his helmet began coming off of his head, slowly, adding suspense to this event.

"Well, I figured it's only fair that since I know your name, you get to know mine."

"And that goes for faces, too?"

"Yes."

The helmet was tucked under his arm now. She could only stare blankly at the man in front of her. Yes, this was definitely the Robin she had met five years ago. His hair hung in brilliant green eyes. He was taller and muscular, and she felt fairly small.

"The name's Jason, by the way," he told her, smirking.

"Wow," she breathed, "To think you were Robin..."

"Now it's not that anymore," he reminded her. He took just one big step towards her and suddenly his arm shot out, grabbed her again, and pulled her close to him. "It's Jason. I trust you won't tell anyone?" he was still smirking.

Her head still spinning, she nodded and began pulling away from him. He only laughed and released her.

"Hope to see you around, Drew," he said, watching her as amusement danced in his eyes. She smiled back. Her smile was small but sincere as she began walking away.

"I won't be back anytime soon," she told him, looking over her shoulder to see him leaning against the wall again.

"Looks like I'll have to do the impossible and find you," he called.

"I'll be expecting it!" she smiled fully as she rounded the corner and left him laughing in the alley.

* * *

**Again, unrelated to the story I might write! Am trying to come up with a decent plot... but WHAT-HO! (i think that's how Wooster says it?)**

**Yes, so, thanks for being so brave and reading this!**

**please review! :D**


End file.
